


Transposed

by SJpyeongpyeong



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28998003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJpyeongpyeong/pseuds/SJpyeongpyeong
Summary: Helloooooo! This is my freedom from law school fic, so it holds a special place in my heart!! As of posting, I have hopefully taken what was my last finals in law school and am now reduced to waiting for the grades to come out. Wish me luck!!But enough of that, so this is my first foray into the D/s trope so please be kind. This might just be my longest one - shot just yet, so your thoughts would be very well appreciated.Special thanks to my ever trustworthy atsi,Moon,for her last minute inputs on the fic which of course made it loads better than it used to be.Enjoy reading!!
Relationships: Choi Siwon/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Transposed

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooooo! This is my freedom from law school fic, so it holds a special place in my heart!! As of posting, I have hopefully taken what was my last finals in law school and am now reduced to waiting for the grades to come out. Wish me luck!!
> 
> But enough of that, so this is my first foray into the D/s trope so please be kind. This might just be my longest one - shot just yet, so your thoughts would be very well appreciated. 
> 
> Special thanks to my ever trustworthy atsi, [ Moon,](https://twitter.com/entremelement) for her last minute inputs on the fic which of course made it loads better than it used to be.
> 
> Enjoy reading!!

It’s definitely no secret that their team gets unbearably competitive against each other when they have games like these and Siwon wasn’t teased for being among the top three most passionate artists in SM for nothing. So, when Kyuhyun puts him and Jongwoon up against each other in the horse – riding fencing game, perhaps he gets a little too carried away.  
  
Siwon was definitely gloating; incredibly pleased that he practically destroyed the other members. They really were no match for him. Until they get to the break as the next game was being set – up and Jongwoon approaches him with a blank face and whispers to him, “You might have won that game, Masi – but I think I might have to remind you of your true place, huh?”  
  
He had a secret that only one person knew – _Jongwoon_.  
  
Most people believed Siwon to be very dominant and assertive and for the most part, he is. But the truth of the matter is, there was nothing more that he loved than giving up control and submitting to his hyung. Jongwoon’s words send a shiver down his spine, the older man definitely knew how to push Siwon’s buttons.  
  
He knew what Jongwoon’s words meant; they weren’t a threat. The man never spoke empty words and it makes him extremely excited for what’s in store for him later that night. They head home separately as usual; Siwon heads to his own place right away, excitement bubbling up. He always loved the build – up whenever he knew he’d be meeting Jongwoon.  
  
Siwon takes a little more time in the shower to prepare himself for Jongwoon’s arrival. He didn’t want to waste any time, he was still pretty pumped up from the games and he wanted to get right into it. He almost runs to the door as soon as the bell rings, signaling Jongwoon’s arrival.  
  
Jongwoon was in the process of hanging his coat when a thud echoes across the room and it brings a smirk to his lips. “You’re that excited?”, he questions without turning around. He doesn’t hear a response, just some short – ragged breaths. “Use your words, Masi.”  
  
“Yes,” Siwon answers without having to be told twice. On his knees, head tilted down with his hands behind his back, Siwon’s head is lifted when Jongwoon brings a finger to his chin. He couldn’t help but lower his eyes when it meets with the older man; he’s always been at the mercy of Jongwoon’s piercing gaze.  
  
“Look at me,” Jongwoon commands as he gets on his knee to level with Siwon who again obeys without any reluctance; “This is what you really want, huh?”  
  
Even with the knowledge that Siwon wouldn’t say no to him, Jongwoon always asks before they start anything. It’s become routine for them and it puts Siwon at ease, it signaled the start of their play.  
  
“You know what to do, Siwonnie.” Jongwoon says as he taps his cheek, the change in name rings in his ears as he makes his way to his room. He starts feeling the haze take over his brain and all the stress leave his body.  
  
He takes off all his clothes and folds them neatly by the dresser and reassumes his position at the edge foot of the bed. Kneeling, head down and hands behind his back, his right hand wrapped around his left wrist. It took Siwon many a time before he perfected this position that Jongwoon had first placed him in when they started playing.  
  
Jongwoon had taken his time circling him, appraising each position, treating him as if he were a mannequin. Spreading his knees apart so that his balls were easily accessible to the dominant, his head titled down and his arms locked behind him, not bound by anything else but his own will to submit. When Jongwoon finally settled on the exact configuration he had wanted Siwon in, it made him hyper – aware of how vulnerable he is, how hard and heavy his dick feels standing upright by his stomach, balls taut in complete arousal, and his nipples completely open to Jongwoon’s mercy.  
  
Whenever he’d get into that position, he still feels completely wound up with excitement and arousal - except that this time, it’s also accompanied by a completely relaxing feeling that envelopes him. With his eyes closed, his only signal that Jongwoon was already in the room was when he hears the man praise him, “Good boy.” His shoulders sag at the seemingly simple words, wanting nothing more than to please his hyung and earn words of affirmation.  
  
Jongwoon indulges in the view for another moment, drawing this out for himself as much as for Siwon. The taller man was just as beautiful from the back as he was from the front, with his broad shoulders tapering down to his narrow waist, and the delectable swell of his ass just below, resting against his calves. Even in the deepening evening shadow, Jongwoon could see his ribs expand and contract with long, slow inhales and exhales. The whole point of this, of course, was to keep Siwon off-center and guessing, to pull the rug out from under him, in a sense, and he was reacting just as he should, staying in the moment and ready to do whatever his dominant commanded.  
  
Jongwoon stands behind him and places his hands on Siwon’s shoulders at first, his touch feather light but enough to draw goosebumps all over. The older man takes his time, as if tracing every dip and cut of Siwon’s sculpted muscles. His cock starts helplessly twitching as it gets harder with every touch.  
  
His hands start itching to leave their place behind his back, his cock aching to be touched - but he knows that’ll just bring him trouble. So, he tries to stay as patient as he can, crossing his arms by grabbing his elbows behind him to lock them in place. Jongwoon takes notice of his every movement, so he indulges the younger man.  
  
“You’re already leaking so much,” Jongwoon states as he takes his thumb to rub the precum at the tip of Siwon’s dick making him whine at the sensation. Losing control as Jongwoon keeps on stroking him, albeit slowly, Siwon leans back against his hyung. The awkward angle of his arms not at all comfortable but he loves it just the same, he feels caged by Jongwoon’s arms around him and the man’s presence makes him feel small despite their apparent size difference.  
  
“Hyung,” Siwon pleads, bucking into Jongwoon’s fist when the man takes one of his nipples between his fingers and pinches at the nub. He just knows he’s in for a long night when he feels Jongwoon still completely dressed behind him when he’s already a whining mess. The power that Jongwoon has over him in times like these definitely reminds him of his place in their relationship just as the older one alluded to earlier.  
  
He mouths at Jongwoon’s neck, a silent plea to be kissed. Jongwoon relents, but only for a second before pulling away. Siwon’s open mouth chases at his own, but the hand that wraps around his neck to keep him in place makes him groan and pushes him further to the edge of his climax. It’s small actions like these from Jongwoon that make his head spin out of control. Jongwoon’s so giving, but he takes it away almost immediately just because he knows he can.  
  
Jongwoon doesn’t speed up with his strokes, just keeping a slow and steady pace. He twists his hand around the head of Siwon’s cock, playing around with the copious amounts of precum leaking from the younger man. But everything just adds up to Siwon’s pleasure, the way he feels heavy leaning into the man but also weightless because he knows Jongwoon has him – in every sense of the word; the way he’d actually maintain the same pace if it were his hands on his dick right now because Jongwoon just knew what he needed; and the way he didn’t have to think about anything else because letting Jongwoon take control was not only the older man’s happiness but also his.  
  
Siwon was full on trembling now, his mind completely taken over by lust and love and the feeling of safety; it all comes crashing down on him. But just as he was about to cum, the coil in the pit of his stomach about to snap, Jongwoon wraps his hand tightly around the base of Siwon’s dick to stave off his orgasm. It leaves Siwon with his mouth hanging open in a silent gasp, trying but so desperately failing to chase his climax.  
  
“Shh – shh, you’re doing so well,” Siwon revels at the praise. Jongwoon allows him to regain his bearings for a while, “You know you have to tell me now if you’re close right?”  
  
“Y-yes, more please.” Siwon squirms in Jongwoon’s arms, before he started stroking him again, a little faster this time. He was prepared for it this time, but it didn’t make it less agonizing for him to get so close to his limit only to be brought down just as quickly. “Oh please, hyung, please.”  
  
“Always so pretty when you beg,” conflicting emotions and sensations was all Siwon could feel now. The praise from Jongwoon enough to make him come but the hand wrapped around him the muscle spasms he’s getting from the involuntary contractions he’s been making was on the borderline of pain and pleasure. “You think you can handle one more, baby?”  
  
“Please,” whether he was begging for more or for the older man to stop, his muddled brain couldn’t really register anymore but he hasn’t safe – worded yet. But it was being called baby that does it for him, his only consolation as he struggles to keep his legs open and not fold – over when Jongwoon went further by taking his balls and rolling them before squeezing.  
  
His cry this time was through gritted – teeth and his entire body turns stiff in Jongwoon’s arms. “Such a good boy,” he exclaims before Jongwoon unwraps himself from Siwon with one last tug on his dick, making the taller man fall forward on the bed with a slight push as he moves away to take his clothes off. Siwon catches himself just in time, placing him on all fours on the bed – his ass out on the open and his body shudders from head to toe.  
  
He takes the time to find his center again with deep breaths. Jongwoon seems to be rummaging through his drawers and the quiet buzz that he hears is enough confirmation for him to know what’s coming next. The drizzle of the cold liquid down his crack and the feel of Jongwoon’s hands kneading his ass makes him drop to his elbows and raise his ass up further.  
  
“Just look at you,” Jongwoon’s raspy voice rings through the room – surprised at how easily Siwon takes in two of his fingers, “Did you stretch yourself, hmm?” In that moment, Siwon felt like he was in heaven and hell at the same time. The slow burn of Jongwoon’s fingers scissoring inside him, the short digits giving his prostate a slight nudge but not deep enough to assault it.  
  
Siwon’s voice fails him yet again so he resorts to nodding against his forearms. “Did I not tell you to use your words, Siwonnie?”  
  
The ease with which Jongwoon commanded him made him shiver.   
  
“Y-yes,” he starts out shakily, “Wanted to be ready for you, hyung.”  
  
Too wound up to even notice, Jongwoon has already inserted the bullet vibrator inside him in replacement of his fingers. Grabbing the remote control, he switches it on to the highest setting not giving Siwon any reprieve.  
  
“Oh fuck,” Siwon almost screams. The bullet sits right on his prostrate, driving him insane making his thighs quake. But it wasn’t enough, there was only one thing that could satisfy him now and it was Jongwoon’s cock.   
  
“Please, hyung, more,” and for the first time that night, Jongwoon indulges him. He lies on his back immediately when he feels Jongwoon tap on his ass.  
  
Without removing the bullet, Jongwoon enters him at a snail’s pace. With every inch of Jongwoon’s cock that enters him, Siwon feels like there’s a jolt of electricity running through his body. It was so intense, it felt like he was being driven insane.  
  
Jongwoon continues teasing him with slow hip rotations until Siwon starts grabbing at him, hoping that the older move faster. Jongwoon tuts at him and makes a quick sharp thrust of his hips pushing the bullet further against Siwon’s prostate. “Here, right?” Jongwoon teases with every thrust of his hips and Siwon can’t do anything more but moan in pleasure.  
  
“Wait, wait please, fuck, I’m so close.” Siwon pleads yet again after a few more thrusts.  
  
“I haven’t even touched you yet,” Jongwoon expresses in fake dismay but also stopping his moving to give Siwon some time to breathe, “We’re just getting started.”  
  
“Hold your feet up,” Jongwoon alternates from deep thrusts to short jabs at his hole. He keeps thinking that he should go slowly to draw this out but the louder Siwon’s moans became and the squelching sound that the lube made his desire to just fuck into him without abandon overcome him.  
  
Moving further up into the bed as he pounds into him, Siwon chooses to place his hands against the head board and wrapping his feet around Jongwoon’s hips. It brings Jongwoon to fall on top of him as he slows down his pace yet again as he busies himself with kissing Siwon.  
  
Having had enough of Jongwoon’s antics, he decides to fuck it and to just get punished if that were to be the case. He uses the same technique he did earlier in the day and flips Jongwoon over using his size and strength to his advantage so that he can be on top. And before Jongwoon can admonish him, he rides Jongwoon’s cock like there was no tomorrow.  
  
“Shit, that feels so good,” Jongwoon exclaims as Siwon rolls his hips perfectly, his body making waves showing off his flexibility and the sight is an absolute beauty to behold. The fact that only him gets to see Siwon like this makes it feel more fucking perverted than it already looks.  
  
“Easy, boy. Easy.” He tries to stop Siwon by tightening the hold he had on the taller boys’ hips but at the same time feeling amazed at Siwon’s stamina, the man doesn’t show any signs of relenting and it was pushing Jongwoon to the edge and that can’t be the case.  
  
So, Jongwoon grabs at Siwon’s hands placed on his chest and uses his own strength to place them behind his back, locking him in place yet again. If Siwon wanted to ride him, he had no complaints. But he was still in control here and Siwon wasn’t going to get his orgasm that easily, especially with what he did just now.  
  
Jongwoon plants his feet on the bed and starts fucking up into Siwon. “Look at me,” Jongwoon instructs. Siwon opens his eyes and meets the older man’s gaze; there was a challenge in those eyes. The dominant need not say anything more, but they both knew that Siwon wouldn’t do anything without his permission now.   
  
Over and over, relentlessly. Jongwoon pistons into Siwon, the angle allowing him to brutally assault the younger man’s prostate. They strove together, each tethered to earth by the other’s gaze, building the thrill one long slide at a time. Siwaon felt release calling to him, unfurling in his balls and coaxing him forward, but he couldn’t do anything but let Jongwoon use him. Jongwoon whimpered beneath him and the heat and build were unbearable but still he held on, as if he was waiting for a signal that the moment had come.  
  
“Can I come? Hyung, please?” He begs.  
  
“If you can without being touched,” Jongwoon keeps Siwon’s hands locked behind him. And with that, Siwon moves – and boy did he move. With the new sense of control that was given to him, just knowing that he now had the permission to cum, with every roll of his hips and bounce on the cock he had inside him, the pain in his balls as they tightened in preparation only making it better somehow, reminding him of the absolute authority of Jongwoon’s command.  
  
That even if he was the one moving and he practically held the reigns now, he was still under Jongwoon’s orders. Siwon throws his head back with a loud moan, somehow the thought of cumming without being touched turned him on even more and it doesn’t take long before the milky white substance spurting out from his dick. His walls tightening around Jongwoon’s cock was all he needed to fill Siwon up with his cum.  
  
Siwon falls forward and Jongwoon wraps him in an embrace, “Good boy, serves you right to remember that even when you’re on top, you can’t forget who’s in control here..”  
  
Jongwoon doesn't stop running his hands through Siwon's hair, until the inevitable weight of the man starts to crush him when he succumbs to the exhaustion of their activities and he drifts off to sleep. Tapping him on the ass, "Masi, get up, you're too heavy."   
  
He grumbles, a pout evident in his lips. "Don't wanna, hyung, you're comfy. Mmm - sleepy."   
  
Without warning, the older man thrusts up to him; cock still half - hard inside Siwon and it makes him bolt right up in his place. "No fair, hyung."   
  
But his hyung just opens up his arm again, welcoming Siwon in his embrace. "Just for a while, then we clean up, okay?"   
  
Siwon snuggles up against him, five o'clock shadow now obvious in his face and rubs up against Jongwoon's neck. He feels a kiss land on his forehead before they drift off to a light sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on twitter, [ here.](https://twitter.com/SJpyeongpyeong)


End file.
